The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight disposed behind the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel comprises an envelope formed by two opposing transparent substrates, a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the transparent substrates and a large number of pixels arranged over the area of the liquid crystal layer.
Each pixel is only capable of controlling the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal material associated with it, and does not generate no light of its own, and therefore, usually a backlight is disposed behind the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight is provided with a light diffusing plate and a light reflecting plate or the like in addition to a light source so as to project a uniform light over the liquid crystal display panel.
Used as the light source is a cold cathode discharge tube (CFL) of a length approximately equal to that of a side of the liquid crystal display panel. The cold-cathode discharge tube serves as a light-generating element with two electrodes brought through its two ends being supplied with a voltage thereacross.